thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mrs. Blake (TV Series)
Mrs. Blake is the wife of The Governor in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is first seen in a photo in the Season 3 episode "Walk With Me". Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Little is known about Mrs. Blake's life before the outbreak. At some point, she married Philip Blake and had a daughter named Penny. It is mentioned by Philip that she died in a car crash around eighteen months before the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse Since Mrs. Blake died and was buried before the outbreak began, she has not made any appearances, except in photographs and having been mentioned in conversations. Season 3 "Walk With Me" The Governor looks over Woodbury from his apartment window as he sips from a glass of whiskey. He walks past Rowan, who is lying naked in his bed, and gazes at a framed photo of his wife and daughter before entering an adjoining, private room. "Killer Within" The Governor tells Andrea that he lost his wife 18 months before the apocalypse, and there are only him and his daughter. "Say the Word" When Michonne enters the Governor's apartment to retrieve her katana, she sees the picture of his family. "Hounded" When Andrea goes to talk to The Governor, behind him are pictures of his family on display. "Made to Suffer" At the beginning of the episode, Andrea looks at the photo of the family of the Governor and also has a bit of remorse towards his wife. "Arrow on the Doorpost" The Governor explains that he'll look weak if he leaves Rick Grimes' group alone. "That's your problem," Rick says. The Governor then shares a story about the day his wife was killed in a car crash. She had left a message asking him to call her back. "I sat there clutching that phone thinking, what did she want?" The Governor says, smirking as Rick becomes visibly rattled. Season 4 "Live Bait" A picture of The Governor along with his wife and daughter is shown throughout this episode because he kept it with him after burning down Woodbury. When he finds shelter in the apartment building, he places it on the table beside the couch he sleeps on after he folds over the part he is in. When Lilly Chambler sees the photo and goes to pick it up, he quickly snatches it away and hides it in his pocket. Later on, he looks at the photo one last time before burning it and dumping the burnt remains of it out of the apartment window. Death Killed By *Car Accident One day while out driving, Mrs. Blake got into a car accident and was fatally injured, which devastated Philip and Penny. Since she died eighteen months before the outbreak, her body never had the chance to reanimate. Appearances TV Series Season 3 *"Walk With Me" (Photograph) *"Say the Word" (Photograph) *"Hounded" (Photograph) *"Made to Suffer" (Photograph) Season 4 *"Live Bait" (Photograph) Trivia *Mrs. Blake has not been credited, but behind-the-scenes videos have revealed that the woman in the photograph portraying Mrs. Blake is producer Denise Huth. Category:Uncredited Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 3 Uncredited Characters Category:Season 4 Uncredited Characters Category:Walk With Me Category:Say the Word Category:Hounded Category:Made to Suffer Category:Live Bait Category:All TV Series Characters